object_survival_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugary
Sugary is an extremely apologetic contestant on OSI. Despite being relatively useless, she was pulled into a group with Cotton Ball by Apple since together they reminded her of Marshmallow. Episodes Episode 1: Beginning The Fight Sugary is first seen being teleported to the competition. Sugary is chosen second for Apple's team and is glad she wasnt last picked. Sugary is seen on the docks with Nukey and Softball. Sugary is seen fishing in the first round and pulls up nothing. Sugary finally gets a fish on round 4 and round 7, she is one of the last two left for her team. Her team wins so she doesn't have to face elimination. Episode 2: Maze For Days Sugary is seen as the team decides who should sit out, after alot of arguing it is Sugary who is chosen, she says "I'm sorry! and sits out. Her team wins and she does not have to face elimination. Episode 3: Out-standing Object Sugary is first seen during the contest, she is by Apple and Cotton Ball and is the first one out of the contest in 3 seconds. Her team loses and she must face elimination. Episode 4: Capture The Leaf Sugary is seen at elimination, she got 0 likes and was in the bottom 2 for the reasons of, she was first out in the challenge, and she has bearly said anything but "Im sorry!" Nonetheless their is a tie in votes and Sugary is eliminated after a move by Pillowy. Sugary is than squashed with Cotton ball to form Marshmallow and Sugary is stuck in Cotton Ball's back side. Episode 6: Dangerous Darts Sugary is seen at the end of the episode with the other eliminated contestants. Cotton Ball tells her to do her thing as she describes if she get votes back she'll stop being annoying with sorry. Episode 7: Sink Sank Sunk Suagry/Marshmallow is seen in the eliminated contestants in the glass box and she only gets 1 vote not enough to rejoin which she is sad but continues on. Episodes 8 - 11 Sugary does not appear in this episode. Episode 12A: The Loser Royale Suagry is seen after elimination with all the other eliminated contestants. She says "Yay no more smelly Butt!" which angers Cotton Ball and she says "Sorry!". Sugary gets on the bar and is the first one out at 7 seconds and is sucked back up to the elimination box. Episode 12B: Rated M for Merge Sugary does not appear this episode. Episode 13: Field Day Sugary is not seen but speaks in this episode as she said the Loser scooper does not lead to the B.O.L but to this wierd area. This angers Hammer as she interrupted her which Sugary responds with "Im Sorry!" Episode 14: A Balancing Act Sugary is metioned in this episode as Apple asks if she could have a room by Cotton Ball, and Suagry. Episodes 15 - 17 Sugary does not appear in this episodes. Episode 18: Powdered Plummit From The Summit Sugary appears at the end of the episode. She is one of the first eliminated contestants to prove why she should rejoin, she was 20th, she says "I know you must hate me because I got 20th, I didn't mean to make anyone angry." and than says "I didn't make you angry did I?" and than says "IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY" and flies off the screen Episode 19: Pinecone Caper Sugary appears in the rejoin, and comes 5th in the rejoin with 32 votes. When she realizes she has fans she says "IM SORRORORORyyyyyyy". Episodes 20A - 21 Sugary does not appear in this episodes. Trivia * She's the smallest contestant of the show. * When fused with Cotton Ball, she becomes Marshmallow. * She is known to use Pen's mouth alot. * xXBombs_AwayXx, the creator of the show, made a camp inspired by Sugary called Sugar Frenzy. * She's the most apologetic contestant in object show history. * Her usual poses also come from sugar frenzy. * Sugary has only ever opened her eyes in the first 4 episodes. After her elimination in that episode, she has never opened her eyes. This is a result of her personality. * She's the only contestant who hasn't been sent to the BOL/Loser Pit right after she was eliminated Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foods Category:Eliminated Category:Team Marshy Category:20th Place Category:Contestants Category:In the BOL